


Private Kisses

by The_Golden_Dice



Series: Simon in Love [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Dice/pseuds/The_Golden_Dice
Summary: Simon and Bram get to spend some time alone after Bram meets Simon’s parents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for Chapter 2 - briefly touches on racial prejudice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a split second, Simon considered emailing Blue. They had always been able to be open with each other, even about some mild sex-related stuff.

Simon lay in bed feeling exhausted but too wired to sleep. He kept replaying everything that had happened on the Ferris wheel, and afterwards, in his head. No amount of Elliott Smith could calm him down - it felt like Christmas morning. He made a snap decision to open his laptop and bring up Bram’s Facebook page. Bram didn’t post a lot, there were barely any statuses and the majority of the pictures he was tagged in belonged to other people.

Simon browsed picture albums of various parties and soccer training weekends, finding that he could only focus on Bram. Bram’s smile, Bram’s hands. Jesus, he was developing a fetish with those. The problem was, now that Blue was truly a real person, it was so much easier for Simon to fixate. Especially on the details - like hands, or lips, or... other parts. Simon decided that getting aroused looking at pictures of Bram posing alongside the soccer guys was not ideal. He didn’t want to see anyone else. Maybe he could broach the subject with Bram, but what would he say? “Oh hey Bram, I kinda want to touch myself to a picture of you, is that weird?”. 

Yeah, absolutely not.

For a split second, Simon considered emailing Blue. They had always been able to be open with each other, even about some mild sex-related stuff. Would it be too strange to talk to him now, knowing that he and Bram were the same person?

Probably. 

Simon closed his laptop and tried to find a comfortable sleeping position.

Just as he was resigning himself to a sleepless night, Simon noticed his phone light up with a text alert.

_Hey Simon, I hope this doesn’t wake you. I’d usually just email you if I couldn’t sleep but I don’t know if we’re still doing that. Sorry if this sounds a bit off - I’m tired, but wide awake if that makes sense? Anyway, I’m gonna assume you’re fast asleep, so I guess I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Love, B_

Simon was still reading the text when another one came through.

_I meant to say, I can’t wait to see you again. B_

Simon felt the corners of his mouth pull up into a smile. He’d never gotten butterflies in his stomach from a text before. At least not that he could remember. Earlier, just before he got out of Bram’s car, they’d decided to study together that Sunday at Bram’s house, pending parental approval. As Simon constructed his reply, a sense of calm settled over him.

_Hey Bram, don’t worry - I’m not asleep yet. I’ve been wide awake too, but starting to feel sleepy now. We must be on the same wavelength, I was thinking of emailing you as well. I’ll say goodnight now, but thanks for texting. I think it’s what I needed to get settled. I hope that doesn’t sound weird! Also, Sunday can’t come quick enough. Love, Simon._

Simon considered mentioning the train of thought that had had him wanting to email Blue, but thoughts like that would definitely disturb his current state of calm sleepiness. Instead, he turned his phone over and tried as hard as possible to focus on sleep, and not on the feeling of Bram’s lips against his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Should we maybe get some studying done, just so I can prove to my mom we weren’t up to no good?”

Simon hadn’t expected bad news to greet him upon waking. He’d slept a little later than usual on account of his restlessness the night before. After a quick yawn and stretch combo that felt amazing, he glanced at his phone. His friendly stomach butterflies fluttered around happily when he saw that Bram had sent him a text half an hour earlier. Upon reading it however, the butterflies turned into lead bullets and dropped heavily into Simon’s gut.

He wasn’t welcome at Bram’s. Okay, that wasn’t strictly true. Bram explained in his text that he’d approached his mom about the study date, but because she’d planned to be away from home most of Sunday, she’d refused to let Simon go over there. The text also said that Bram had admitted it wasn’t “just a friend” he planned to study with. That meant that Bram’s mom definitely knew his news about being gay.

So as not to give himself more time to get worked up or upset, Simon decided to just call Bram. After three rings, Bram picked up.

“Hey Simon. I’m so sorry about my mom.”

“Bram, it’s okay, honestly. It feels like you’re constantly apologising to me for something or other. You need to stop that.”

Bram laughed slightly. “Okay, I will. But I do feel bad. It’s not you. I’m one hundred percent certain she’d react the same if I told her I was dating the king of some country or other and wanted him to come hang out.”

That made Simon laugh out loud. The thought of Bram sitting around a table writing an English paper with random royalty was pretty funny. It didn’t stop him from noticing the other part of what Bram had said though.

“So, you told her we’re dating?”

“I did. She seems happy. I think she’s just glad to finally know what’s been up with me lately. She said she thought I’d been a bit different. Whatever that means.”

Simon chuckled at that. “My mom said something similar not long after I came out to her and the rest of my family. She could tell I’d been keeping a secret. I’m glad your mom knows. I want to tell my parents and sisters all about you today, seeing as last night was actually the opposite of a disaster.”

Simon smiled down the phone. He should have used FaceTime, he really wished he could see Bram’s expression. Just as Simon was about to suggest hanging up to FaceTime Bram back, Bram started to speak again.

“So, are your mom and dad home tomorrow? I’m just thinking, if you tell them about us and it goes okay, maybe we could study at your house? That is, if you’d want to!? I totally didn’t mean to invite myself over!”

Simon couldn’t help but laugh again, Bram was so bashful, it was adorable.

“I’d love you to come over here. Let me speak to them and I’ll let you know as soon as I can, okay?”

“Sure, okay.” Bram sounded so relieved that it made Simon wish he could hug him. He hung up the phone after saying goodbye and went to brush his teeth before heading downstairs.

~

Jack looked up from his book with a smile as Simon entered the kitchen. Emily was pottering around, tidying away breakfast things. Simon sat down opposite his dad at the table and asked his mom to join them. He had decided after hanging up with Bram to just be direct with his parents. They always appreciated honesty, and they took the news well. When Simon broached the subject of the study date, they looked intently at each other. They proceeded to have one of their slightly eerie silent conversations, communicating through facial expressions alone. After what seemed like an hour, they agreed to let Bram come over as long as Emily could call Bram’s mom and get the all-clear.

Simon was elated. His mom seemed excited to meet Bram, and his dad was looking quietly pleased with the situation. Simon practically ran back upstairs to text Bram the good news.

~

Sunday lunchtime came around quicker than Simon thought it would. He and Bram had texted back and forth most of Saturday after Emily’s successful call to Bram’s mom. They were both excited to have some proper time alone. Simon had agreed to leave his bedroom door ajar, the one condition that would allow them to study up there in peace. Of course, Simon didn’t really know how much studying would actually happen. That was one thing he and Bram had avoided in their texts.

Bram was perfectly polite meeting Simon’s parents. He seemed nervous, but not to the point that he forgot to be gracious. Simon doubted there would ever be a scenario that could make Bram forget his good manners. After a quick chat with Jack and Emily about safe subjects such as school and soccer, Simon and Bram were allowed to head upstairs.

Flopping down onto his bed, where Bieber was enjoying a midday nap, Simon couldn’t help but feel relieved. One of the hardest parts of dating someone new was over. The guy he really liked had just met his parents, and it had gone well. Bram came to sit beside Simon, still looking nervous but sporting a smile that Simon couldn’t help but find seriously cute.

“Your mom and dad seem great.”

Simon looked into Bram’s eyes. As glad as he was that Bram liked his parents, the fact that Bram was sitting on Simon’s bed with him was more than a little distracting. That being said, the partially open door definitely dampened any feelings of arousal that tried to flourish. Simon decided to focus on what Bram had said.

“I’m really lucky to have them. They drive me crazy sometimes but I love them. They like you, I can tell.”

Bram’s smile got bigger at that. “I’m glad. Now that I’m out, it feels like the stakes are always going to be higher when meeting new people. I don’t know if I’m explaining it right but, it feels like there’s something else about me now that people could potentially be judgemental of. Besides the obvious.”

Bram gestured to himself as he spoke, and Simon realised that he was referring to his skin colour. Simon felt a pang in his chest, knowing that he would never fully understand that kind of prejudice. He was relieved his parents had made Bram feel welcome. He reached for Bram’s hand and took it, lacing their fingers together the way they’d done immediately after the Ferris wheel. Bram seemed to realise that Simon was struggling to know what to say.

“Should we maybe get some studying done, just so I can prove to my mom we weren’t up to no good?”

The mischievous look on Bram’s face had Simon wanting to refuse, but his parents would probably also want evidence that the study date had been productive. Releasing Bram’s hand, Simon let out a reluctant sigh.

“That’s probably a good idea.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes. Of course I’ll have you. I’m honoured to be your boyfriend Bram.”

Time passed quickly as Simon worked on a paper he’d been putting off for far too long. Bram had moved over to the desk to do his own work. Simon had thought they’d maybe help each other out, but the companionable silence that had developed as they each did their own thing actually felt nice.

Simon lifted his head to look at Bram, who was bent over a notebook, writing. Simon felt a little flutter in his stomach while watching. It wasn’t the most obvious thing to be attracted to, but something about Bram’s intelligence and dedication to his school work was really hot. Simon found himself focusing in on the back of Bram’s neck, wishing he could place a delicate kiss on the exposed skin. He felt himself get a little hard thinking about it. Jesus, he really needed to calm down.

At that exact moment, Bram put down his pencil and swivelled round in the desk chair to face Simon. Simon felt his cheeks grow hot, but thankfully he was lying on his front, and Bram couldn’t see the physical evidence that Simon had been getting aroused. Bram seemed to sense there was something going on however, as he raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“Everything okay?”

Simon cleared his throat and moved into a sitting position before answering.

“Um, honestly? Yes... but, I’m finding it kinda hard to study with you in my room. I mean that in a good way. You’re distracting.”

Bram grinned at Simon and a loud laugh escaped his lips.

“I was thinking the exact same thing. I doubt anything I’ve written this past half hour will be useable.”

Bram looked slightly embarrassed, but Simon could tell he was also pleased. It was kind of crazy that they’d both been having the same thoughts. Or was it? When he took a second to really consider the situation, he realised it was probably totally natural that they couldn’t stop thinking about each other. He decided he was going to be brave.

“Can I tell you something?”

He knew he sounded nervous.

“Of course you can! What is it?” Bram’s look of genuine interest gave Simon the courage to keep going.

“The other night I was looking at your Facebook. I really hope this doesn’t sound creepy but, I was thinking, I’d kinda like to have a picture of you. Just you. To um... look at.”

Bram’s eyes widened slightly and Simon felt a twinge of pleasure at the sight of Bram’s cheeks darkening prettily.

“Wow, nobody’s ever asked me for something like that before. Were you thinking clothed or...?”

Bram trailed off, letting his sentence hang in the air unfinished. Simon was slightly shocked at the boldness of the question. He realised he hadn’t even thought about Bram potentially being naked in a picture. He could absolutely get off looking at Bram fully clothed, he was so hot. Then again, a naked picture would definitely be ten times better.

“I hadn’t really thought, but, would you be comfortable with that? It’s kind of a big deal. I don’t want you to feel rushed or anything.”

It was strange, because with Blue, Simon had definitely gotten into the territory of picturing him naked. Each time Simon had a theory about who Blue was, he’d thought about what was under that boy’s clothes. He remembered thinking about Bram’s muscles back then and knew his face had grown even redder than it was five minutes ago. Things were different now though. Blue was no longer contained to the internet where Simon could ponder his nakedness because he was anonymous. Simon hated the thought of Bram feeling uncomfortable under scrutiny. Bram didn’t look uncomfortable though, quite the opposite.

“It is a big deal, but, I feel like we are too. I wasn’t exactly sure how or when this would come up but, I want to be your boyfriend Simon. I know we’ve told people we’re dating but I’d really like us to be exclusive. If you’ll have me?”

Bram looked so vulnerable and eager that Simon wanted to rush across the room and kiss him, however at that same moment Nora appeared in the doorway looking to collect Bieber for a walk. She seemed to realise she had interrupted something important. After saying a very quick, bashful hello to Bram, she grabbed Bieber’s collar and led him out of the room, absentmindedly closing the door behind her.

Simon reached Bram in a matter of seconds. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy, who had immediately exited the desk chair after Nora closed the bedroom door. Simon felt like he was floating as Bram kissed him. He could feel Bram’s smile against his lips and held him tighter. Bram brought a hand up to run through Simon’s hair as he opened his mouth and moved his tongue gently along Simon’s lower lip. As Simon parted his lips to push his tongue against Bram’s, he heard a soft moan from the back of Bram’s throat that brought him swiftly to full hardness. He grasped at Bram’s back so that they were pressing up against each other.

Just as Simon felt Bram’s hand move down towards his waistband, a loud creak sounded from the top of the staircase and the two boys flew apart, both panting heavily. Simon stared at Bram for a fraction of a second before moving to his door and opening it slightly. He could see Bieber wandering along the hallway towards his parent’s bedroom. Clearly the lazy dog had rejected Nora’s attempt at a walk and had other ideas about how he was going spend his afternoon.

Simon turned back to Bram, reluctantly leaving the door open. As much as he was desperate to know what might have happened had they not been interrupted, he didn’t want to push the limits of his parent’s rules, not when he had just gotten together with someone he actually wanted to be alone with. Bram’s breathing had returned to normal, and he took a seat on Simon’s bed.

“So, about what I said before the... distraction.”

Bram laughed, and Simon noticed again how pretty he looked with flushed cheeks.

“Yes. Of course I’ll have you. I’m honoured to be your boyfriend Bram.”

~

Later that night, Simon lay in bed thinking of everything that had happened during the day. Things had gotten pretty heated, but it hadn’t felt rushed at all. The only thing Simon hadn’t liked was the close proximity of his family members. He wasn’t totally sure he was ready for full-on sex, but he was definitely interested to know what Bram had planned to do when he had reached for Simon’s waistband. Simon decided that in the future he would definitely strive for an empty house when Bram was coming over.

Just as Simon was about to message Bram one last time to say goodnight, a text came through with a picture attached. Simon opened it eagerly and couldn’t believe his eyes when he realised he was looking at a full-length selfie that Bram had taken, facing a mirror and with nothing on. Simon’s eyes raked over his boyfriend’s muscular body. Bram had covered his modesty with one hand, but the picture was still the hottest thing Simon had ever seen. He hurriedly constructed a reply that included a thank you for the picture, and an assurance that he would reciprocate as soon as possible. Bram’s response that he couldn’t wait was all Simon needed to want to reacquaint himself with the picture, and try to stay as quiet as possible while doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I’ve got this right, but I think the Ferris wheel reveal was a Friday night? If I’m wrong, please just ignore the days in this chapter.


End file.
